Such a plug connector is needed to implement a recommended minimum contact pressure of the optical waveguide to be connected on the opto-electrical receiver in the mating plug connector on the one hand, and on the other hand to achieve a secure plug position, even with differing dimensions of the mating plug.
It is known in the related art that the mating plugs may be affixed directly to circuit boards.
It is mentioned in the document WO 2004027482A1 that the dimensions of such mating plugs affixable to circuit boards constitute specific embodiments. Thus, none of the standardized optical plug connectors (e.g., of the LC or LX.5 type or the like) may be used for the optical connection. Accordingly, this document proposes a connection device, which can be adapted flexibly like a module to optical plug connector systems according to different standards. The connection device comprises a base part, which is independent of the respective plug connector and is attached to the surface of the circuit board while also surrounding the opto-electrical component. The connection device additionally comprises a coupling part, which is coordinated with the respective plug connector system and is connected to the base part toward the outside while being attached to the base part and having an insertion opening for inserting the standardized fiber optical plug connector.
One disadvantage of this connecting device is that a special coupling system must be provided and attached to the base part for each plug connector system.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,079B1 discloses a mounting system for a plug connector arrangement on a substrate.
In the related art there is the problem that mating plugs of differing dimensions can be found on the market, so the user is confronted with compatibility problems accordingly.